


Simple

by prosperjade



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 07:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prosperjade/pseuds/prosperjade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Korra is clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simple

No.

No.

Absolutely not.

A lingering sigh heaved from Korra’s lips, desperation hanging in the air. She caught her reflection in the surface of the glass case beneath her, expression set in a defeated scowl. Azure eyes roved glittering prizes that lay far beyond what she could afford. 

Asami would want something elaborate, Korra mused, wouldn’t she? Something to mirror the lifestyle she had grown accustomed to. 

Korra’s mouth set in a grim line, teeth worrying her lower lip. She doubted Asami would take kindly to reminders of the life she had once led, no matter how genuine the intent. 

She stole a final glance to dual gems of emerald embedded into obsidian metal, hanging from finely honed hooks. The patterns had been carved by a loving hand, tapered stones dancing as they caught the fragmented light of the small shop. They had been created to be displayed aside a beautiful face, with features of alabaster and eyes a rivaling hue. 

Korra smiled, bidding the vendor farewell as she strode down the streets of Republic City, mind churning with thoughts of the day that lay ahead. She passed shops that prided themselves on expensive dresses, stands lined with vibrant baubles that held the attention of customers for a fleeting moment.

But Korra kept her eyes trained forward, her determination betrayed by a wide grin. It was the simplicity of life that made it worthwhile, after all. 

That night she sat beneath a curious audience of stars, perched on a blanket with a small meal that Pema had happily prepared. 

“Don’t screw this up.” Korra murmured to herself with a scowl, fists clenching as she steadied her rapid heartbeat with a deep inhale. 

“You did this for me?”

The Avatar leapt out of her short meditation, turning to her smiling visitor with surprise. 

“Asami.” Korra sighed in relief, worrying for an inane moment that her girlfriend could her the ecstatic pitch of her pulse. A bashful scarlet crept to her features as she pressed a kiss to Asami’s temple. “Happy birthday.”

Gratitude permeated the young heiress’ breast, scarlet mouth eagerly meeting Korra’s. “Thank you.” She beamed, warily eyeing the ample spread of food. “Did you cook this?” she asked cautiously.

Korra’s brow knit together, lower lip jutting forward in an offended pout. “What if I did?” she demanded, crossing her arms over her chest, “Would you not eat it?”

“Of course I would.” Asami said quickly, her tone sheepish with the memory of the odd swill she was once offered by the eccentric man who dwelled in the alleys of the city.

“But, did you?”


End file.
